


The Ghost of these Halls

by Laonhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also: a shit load of cameos from diverse fandoms, Angst, Cameos, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, why are there two tags for castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laonhana/pseuds/Laonhana
Summary: In which Dean and Sam Winchesters are students of Hogwarts; Castiel is Dean's best friend, and the two of them have a lot of things to sort out.Or, alternatively;Ever since the Second Wizarding War, the magical world is more or less peaceful. That is, until a certain Winchester discovers a few secrets of the four founders... which were probably supposed to be hidden for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin; this is an Hogwarts AU of the Supernatural universe. Which means there will be a lot of complications. This is also my first fic on this site(though not my first work for my fandoms), so there might be few errors.  
> (BTW; there will be swearing. Also, probably some lame jokes.)

Almost everyone in Hogwarts had heard of Dean and Sam Winchester. It was also very well known that the two brothers were trouble-magnets. Sam, the younger one, was a Ravenclaw- reasonably well-behaved, logical, intelligent. The problem arose with Sam's older brother.

Dean Winchester; fifth year Gryffindor: the most mischievous lion to roam the halls since James Potter himself.

Unnervingly active and quite brash, Dean was on the top of most of the professors' danger list. Born between the famous Winchester family squib, and the remarkable Mary Campbell, Dean had been the talk of wizarding society from his birth. Some thought he was the last hope of the diminishing (and indeed, believed to be cursed) Winchester bloodline; others thought Mary had made a mistake. When it was hinted that he was a wizard, the whispers eventually died down. Only rumors remained of the two brothers, Dean and then Sam.

Unfortunately, the rumors hadn't prepared Hogwarts for his arrival.

The very first thing Dean had done as a student, was to transfigure his red Gryffindor scarf into a snake (a snake!) and let it loose in the Slytherin Dungeons. To be fair, he hadn't _known_ it would go wild and break into three different dorms before a prefect eventually transfigured it back. No; Dean Winchester hadn't even meant to do such an outrageous act- and that was what made his teachers groan.

The situation became progressively worse when the incident reached the ears of one Gabriel Novak; the Trickster King of Hogwarts. That somehow lead to the meeting of Dean and Castiel Novak- something the divination teacher, Chuck had warned against.

Sparks flew... literally. (They'd managed to knock out half the candles in the dungeons before Professor Crowley managed to intervene.)

From that day on, Dean and Castiel began their legendary friendship; the most antisocial Hufflepuff and the most outspoken Gryffindor...

And this story, is how they almost kickstarted the magical Apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh er... this is also not beta-read, so all mistakes are my own! This will be a multi-chaptered fic (not that long I think maybe five chapters) so for now this is only the prologue!


End file.
